Agent Tali Lucasi
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: This story Follows the exploits of Agent Tali Lucasi under cover operative for NCIS    "Thank you Breanne for loaning me both Sarah and Tali!"
1. Agent Tali Lucasi

A knot had formed at the bridge of Tali's nose as she sits in the outer office of the Director of NCIS Leon Vance dressed in a skirt and blouse her grandmother Ziva set out for her thinking to herself _"I hate skirts!"_ Nervously Tali sits with her grandmother Ziva DiNozzo, fidgeting with her mini skirt when The Director's assistant Cynthia Sumner announces "Mr. Vance is ready for you..., Tali!"

As Tali and Ziva walk the short distance from the outer office to the main office an erie sense of calm overtakes Tali, as both she and her grandmother Ziva walk into the lions den "The Director's Office."

Closing the door behind them Tali remembers something "Nikita" told her once "The greatest weapon you have is charm, no matter how uncomfortambe you are smile" Taking a seat Tali's notices Leon Vance examinining her test scores telling Tali "I see from the application Ziva you are her grandmother... how...?"

Smiling at Leon Ziva says "Yes..., she is... do you remember Mrs. Jones two bodyguards...?"

Leon's mind races back eighteen years to the day Ziva was brought back to NCIS by a mysterious blond woman saying, "Ah..., yes."

Ziva tells Leon "The the female Sharon..., is my and Gibbs daughter"

Smirking Leon tells them "that explains a lot..., Tali welcome to NCIS" with scores like theses you can name your duty..., take your time to think about it."

Determined Tali looks at the director's saying "I don't need to think about it..., OSP" she says with confidence.

Leon looks at the younger version of Ziva saying, "Usually..., we require you be part of the service for two years Tali-"

Cynthia buzzes though to the office interrupting the direrctor telling him, "Director Vance you have a phone call."

Leon grumbles telling Cynthia "I am in a meeting!"

Cynthia tells Director Vance "The caller said you would say that..., and said Tali was trained by..., Nikita!"

The Director tells Cynthia "Put the caller though."

Cynthia replies "I had to route the call through MTAC to unscramble it sir"

Tali chuckles rolling her eyes as she says "Mrs. Jones!"

Director Vance tells them "we will pick up this interview in MTAC!"

All of them head down the hall to and into MTAC, Director Vance hands Tali a temporary pass to get through security. Director Vance states "Let's go in!" On the main monitor are both Tali's mom and Mrs. Jones!

Nikita looks at the Group saying "Director Vance I hope you are taking my goddaughter's request seriously..., she was trained according to my standards"

Leon states "You never did explain who you work for."

It was Tali's mom who answered the question "The organization is called Section One..., it's who The CIA turns to when they can't handle the problem..., Director Vance if I hear you repeat that name to anyone, or read abot it in any report Jackie becomes a widow, and Jared and your daughter Deliah loose a father."

To back up her threat Sharon sent another video feed back to MTAC "MTAC's own video security footage "In real time" Sharom stated "As you can see from the live feed..., your security measures are not an issue."

Pulling at his coller and raising an eyebrow Leon says nervously "I see."

Mrs. Jones looks at Tali telling her "My offer still stands Tali!"

At this point Leon turns to Tali and asks "Offer?"

Shrugging her shoulders Tali tells Director Vance "She told me..., if NCIS does not work out she would hire me..., my mom is not hot in the idea!"

Leon asks "Who is your mom?"

Pointing to the woman beside Miss Jones Tali tells Director Vance "The woman you just answered your question!"

Leon tells Tali "You're hired, I will tell Hetty to expect you."

With a broad smile Mrs. Jones says "Tell Hetty Flavius's daughter says Hello!"

Leon raises his brow at the comment asking "you know Hetty?'

Mrs. Jones says "We have crossed paths once or twice!


	2. Meeting Her Team

It was one week later in Los Angeles, Special Agents G. Callen and Sam Hanna sit at their desks discussing "The Scuttlebutt" rumors floating round the office

Looking across his desk at his partner G. Callen, Sam Hanna tells him "scuttlebutt is we are getting a new Agent today G.""

Smirking Callen replies back to Sam's comment "Yea..., scuttlebutt give you a name?"

What the two special agents did not know is Henrietta Lange or 'Hetty' to her friends the Supervising Agent in Charge had crept up behind them calling out "That would be "Tali Lucasi" gentlemen she is a second generation agent Mr. Callen!"

Turning his head so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash G. Callen asks 'Hetty' "whose legacy!"

'Hetty' tells him "Why don't you ask her yourself she is standing right beside me."

Callen looked at a woman standing 5' 5' tall with jet-black hair standing there offering her hand to him. Tali told him "It's my grandparents that work for "NCIS"...; Grandpa Sends his regards Mr. Callen."

G. Callen asks, "Who is your grandpa?"

Without even batting, an eye Tali tells Callen, "Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs..., why?"

Sam Hanna says sarcastically scoffing "I suppose the next thing you're going to tell us is Ziva David is your grandmother!"

Tali replied, "Actually she is Mr. Hanna..., I am there granddaughter!"

Stunned G. Callen said, "Wait a minute that would mean!"

Tal finishes his statement "My mom was born just after the first Gulf War Mr. Callen."

Sam Hanna asks Tali "Who is your mom?"

Tali turned her head slightly looking at Sam telling him "That will remain classified..., for the moment!"

Hetty said to Tali "let's go to my office." Tali turned to follow Hetty up the stairs she saying, "Maybe we can spar later!"

G. Callen tells her "I wouldn't want to hurt you on your first day."

Tali Told Callen with a wink "How do you know I won't hurt you...? " Callen noticed Hetty grinning like a Cheshire cat as she walks away and up the stairs! Hetty and Tali walk to the office Tali when heard Callen say, "She is the spitting image of Ziva, only with jet black hair"

A few moments later Tali sits in Hetty's office almost afraid to ask but Hetty can guess the question on her mind! Hetty looks across the desk at her saying "I met Mrs. Jones the first time in Cairo in 1998!"

"Her team was sent in to get me out"

Tali said almost in a whisper Hetty "So..., you know... about Section One then!"

Hetty tells her "Yes I do..., but don't speak that name to anyone else..., unless you have to"

Sighing Tali tells Hetty "I know..., it's just hard!"

Hetty asked, "Now about that sparring match" Hetty looks her right in the face saying "Hand it to him on a silver platter." Grinning Hetty folded her hands feeling pleased with herself.

With a smirk on her face Tali turns and walks out the door saying, "Nikita did train me after all!"


	3. Sparring Match

Descending the stairs Tali got her game face on. Callen looked up at Tali with a raised eyebrow noticing how Tali's face changes saying "I don't know which one of us she is going to fight..., but we will have our hands full!"

Looking up from his computer Sam looked at Tali saying "Your right "G.""

Tali walks over to Callen and Sam as Callen asks her "Who..,"

With a sly grin Tali told them innocently, "both of you..., one of you is no challenge at all"

Callen said confidently "This will be a quick match Sam."

Rechecking her pony tail Tali replied sweetly with a smile "Yes it will Mr. Callen..." Heading to the in-house basketball court/workout area Tali said "it i'l be a shame to bruse that pretty face of yours" walking to the center of the court Tali just stood their, not even bothering to take a fighting stance as she gestures with her hand to the center of the area stating "whenever you're ready..., gentlemen."

Hetty announces with confidence "One hundred dollars on Miss Lucasi!"

Kensi called out to Hetty's proclamation, "I'll l take that bet."

Deek's seconded his partners statement saying, "You're on Hetty!"

Sam and Callen walked out to meet her on the floor Sam stated "Thanks for the vote of confidence Hetty"

Hetty looked at her Agent saying "I am confident Sam... I am confident Tali will win me one hundred dollars..."

Tali doesn't say a word just narrows her gaze at she looks across the room focusing on both Callen and Hanna. Callen made the first move trying to get the upper hand on the new girl, Tali noticed his movement calling out "mistake!" she slips under the punch the punch hitting him in the mid-section with a punch and then grabs him by the throat sweeping his leg out from under him, kicked him in the face for good measure.

Replaying Tali's actions in her mind Kensi said "Shes not even bothering to block the attack dam she is good... who trained her"

Not wasting time or giving Tali time to recover from Callen's attack Sam moved on her with a right cross. Tali ducked under Sams punch hitting him in the ribs with the first of a series of three forearms. Grabbing Sam's shirt caller Tali kicked his leg in the hollow of the knee taking him down. Moving her have around Tali grabbed Sam by the jaw with hir right covering his mouth placing her left hand on the top of his head preparing to brake his neck.

Spinning round Tali threw Sam away.

Looking at her two sparring partners Tali got deadly serous and said "I could have killed the both of you"

The two senior agents gear up for round two when Hetty looks at Kensi and Deek's"saying pay up!" Turning her attention to Tali, Hetty states "Tali as much as I am enjoying watching the two of them being served..." Counting her money Hetty said "I am bringing this sparring match to an end before you put two of my best agents out of commission!"

Getting back to his feet Callen was holding his throat trying to swallow as he recovered from the hit his voice was high pitched at first before settling into its usual tenner he squeaked out "Hetty we are just getting warmed up!"

* * *

From a point of concealment just the other side of the parking area a younger version of Tali observed the entire match beginning to end stating "She could give me a run for my money"

The five foot, eleven inch tall blond standing next to her said "She did what I trained her to do" Looking through a pair of binoculars, the blond told the younger woman "Tali knew they were no threat... time to go"

Holding a bionic ear the younger of the two woman said "Miss Jones... you may want to hear this..." Putting on the headphones Miss Jones listen in as the following conversation played out.

Back inside the building Hetty looked at Callen saying "Of course you are Mr, Callen... and I'm the tooth fairy"

Chuckling Tali said "Callen I've been training since the age of seven!"

Sam looked at Tali with raised eyebrow asking "With whom... Rambo"

Smiling Tali ponders the question for a moment saying "No..., but she is close Mr Hanna!"

Miss Jones couldn't help but chuckle at that remarck

Kensi looks at Hetty saying "You know don't you..., Hetty you set them up?"

black faced Hetty replied "Miss Blye perish the thought... even if I did I couldn't tell you"

While Kensi Blye and Hetty debate whether Hetty's winnings are legitimate, Callen and Sam look at Tali saying in unison "She!"

Hetty turns her attentions to both Callen and Sam stating "Oh for heavens sake..., Tali's Sensei saved my life once."

Callen realized the implications of what Hetty just said saying "That would mean the woman who trained Tali was an operator...!"

Sam looked at Hetty saying "Spill it..., Hetty!"

Hetty is about to speak when Tali cut her off tells them "Like I told your partner Sam..., that's classified..., let's just say she eats Seals for breakfast and leave it at that"

* * *

back outside Miss Jones read the look on Tali's face saying "Tali no..."

* * *

Reading the unspoken question on Callen's face and feeling the need to keep her grandparents out of it Tali said aloud "Aside from myself Mr Callen... only one other person outside her organization has ever seen her face..., and lived."

Callen asked Tali accusingly "Yea..., who would that be!"

This time it was Hetty who came to Tali's rescue saying "Me..., Mr. Callen..." With psychic accuracy and precision Hetty tells Callen "Like I told you before don't even think of having Eric dig into Tali's past!"

Holding his Ribs Sam says to Tali "you move like you have seen seal fighting tactics before."

Grinning Tali tells him "That's because I have Sam, my fiancé is the commander of Seal Team 6"

Sam says "DEVGRU."

Tali told Sam "I think that's what Adam calls it!"

Sam asks Tali"Adam Samuelle?"

Tali replied "Yes Sam..."

Sam says "Good Man to have your back"

* * *

Outside the two woman walked back to the Limo Miss Jones said "Well done Tali"


	4. Her First Case

Two days later Tali and the team sat around the office when Hetty came down from her office "saying "We have a case, a lieutenant commander Melissa Lockwood was found dead... she had a stamp on her hand from a bar named Lilith." says Hetty, Eric Beal does a quick look up of the bar on the net Saying "It's an alternative bar for Woman!"

reading the screen Tali blurted out, "It's a lesbian bar..., big deal!" That comment causes both Sam and Callen to look at each other then at Tali!

Kensi takes Tali aside to speak to her this does not go unnoticed by Hetty who asks "You have a plan Mrs. Lucasi?" Tali told Kensi "yes I do..., Kensi you and I go in as a couple."

Deeks raises an eyebrow asking Tali, "Can you be convincing?"

Hetty stands their silently watching things play out she knew all to well the level of training Tali had undergone asking Tali "Are you sure you want to volunteer Tali"

Tali hops up and out of her seat strutting across the room pinning Kensi against the wall Tali asks "Ready?"

Kensi tells her "No but let's get this over with"

Tali grabs Kensi's ass and squeezes Kensi's mouth opened as Tali planted a kiss on Kensi as her mouth opened Tali slipped her tounge in Kensi's mouth. Tali's lips slid down and she and she started to gently nibble and suck on Kensi's lower lip. Kensi thinks to herself _"Where did she learn to kiss like this, I'm not into girls but dam."_ She finally breaks the kiss and notices the bulge in Deeks pants as she looked his face at he face telling Deeks "You need a cold shower!"

Sam blurts out sarcastically "She's got your number Deeks!"

chuckling Callen says "She sure does!"

Deeks quickly grabbed a file folder holding over his waiste trying to hide his arousal.

Ignoring Deeks actions Hetty told them "Kensi, Tali you will be going undercover as a married couple in an open relationship."

As Kensi regains her composure Tali tells her "I will be the distraction, you see what you can find out!"

Still catching her breath Kensi replied to Tali's comment, "Yea..., sure." Kensi was more turned on by Tali's kiss then she was willing to admit at least openly.

Later that night 21:00 hours at the bar "Lilith's" Kensi asks "what's your code phrase?" Tali says simple "Lilith's is on fire tonight!"

Tali preps herself as she hikes up her skirt and lowers her top saying "Ready" she walked through the door with Kensi by her side. Every woman in the bar looks as her as she thinks to herself _"I never did mind the little things!" _

Tali was decked out to the nines in her veronica lake peek a boo hair style and a skin tight black leather Micro Mini skirt and blouse. A woman by the name of Leanne comes up to them asking "May I help you?"

Tali shed crocodile tears telling Leanne "I just wanted to see where my girlfriend died!"

She says her name was Melissa Lockwood. Leanne puts her arm round Tali to comfort her she says "I understand" She noticed the ring on Tali's finger asking "Who"

Tali told Leanne "The girl I came in with... we have an open relationship"

Tali entertains Leanne, Kensi starts working the room herself trying to see what information she can only to come up dry so she heads back out to the van.


	5. My name is Magdalene Stephanos

Leanne puts her arm round Tali to comfort her she says "I understand" as the two walk to the dance floor. Leanne asks "what's your name!" Thinking quickly Tali tells her "My name is Magdalene" Scanning the room Magdalene notices three women at a table off in the corner all of them remind her of herself at 18"

Leanne tells her before we go to much further "I wanted to know your name." Magdalene "Tali" "puts her index finger over her lips saying Hush" as her body molds into Leanne. Magdalene says "I wish I knew why Melissa came here" Leanne tells her dance partner Magdalene that Melissa was asking about some secret organization.

As Magdalene AKA "Tali" thrusts her leg between Leanne's she slowly starts rubbing her thigh into Leanne's hip as she asking Leanne "Does the organization have a name?"

As Magdalene and Leanne take a turn round the dance floor Magdalene spots the table she found only moments ago only to see that its ocupents have left Magdalene thinks to herself _"I have sisters?"_

Leanne bites her lip to prevent herself screaming as she breathlessly whispers the word "Collective" Now that name set off all kinds of alarm bells bringing her back into the moment Magdalene asks "Is there somewhere we can finish this Leanne?"

Leanne tells Magdalene breathlessly "there's a bed in the back for people who want to use it!"

Meanwhile outside Kensi is thinking to herself _"Who the hell trained Tali, she is acting like a seasoned pro in there."_

30 minutes later Tali came back out to the van with Kensi inside saying "Let's get back to base now..., I need to make a call."

Both Kensi and Tali speed across town Tali takes out her "NCIS" cell phone placing her cover phone in her purse as she says "Hetty me and Kensi are inbound..., I will need a scrambled line to Miss Jones ASAP"

Hetty asked her "Tali, how bad is it!"

Tali told Hetty "Not over the phone."

Tali adjusted her skirt in in her seat.

Kensi araised her eyebrow asking "Tali..., who is Miss Jones"

Taking a breath Tali told Kensi "I will explain everything back at base... I don't want to run through this more then once"

The van pulled into NCIS HQ Tali ran directly to Hetty's office. Hetty looks at Tali who has the look of abject terror in her eyes says "I think Lieutenant Commander was somehow mixed up with a group named The Collective"

Hetty asks Tali "You don't think?"

Tali looked at Hetty saying "My Fiancé Adam was taken by them when he was seven..., just to get his father to cooperate Hetty..., if the commander is dead they got what they needed from her"

Hetty said "That's bad!" Picking up the phone to operations Hetty said "Eric get me a scrambled line... NOW"

Tali told Hetty "I know of only two people who have dealt with them and lived... one is my godmother Miss Jones, the other is my soon to be father in law Michael Samuelle!"

Hetty says gravly "I see!"

Tali told Hetty "Both of them are in that place you told me never to mention! Tali and Hetty walked in to operations Eric Beal the team's tech specialist who happened to be working late that night Tali furrows her brows telling him"triple encrypt it, and you had better let me make contact!"

Eric was about to voice an objection when Tali cut him off saying "Unless you want sweeper teams leveling this place let me do the talking..., K"

The communications link opens Tali dialed the number her grandmother Ziva made her memorize and moments later the image of a raven haired woman comes up on the main screen! Tali looked at the screen saying "Mom I know you said never to use this number unless it's an emergency..., but this is...!"

What Tali had no way of knowing was her mother was based right in "D.C."

Miss Smythe looks at Tali stating "What's wrong Tali..., spit it out!"

Tali looks at her saying in a panicked voice "Mom..., tell me you are still keeping tabs on... The Collective!"

Miss Smythe's heart skipped a beat as those words rang in her ears her very demeanor changed, her facial expression become hard as stone and her voice became deadly serious asking "Tali..., where did you hear that name?"

Tali swallowed nervously before telling her Mother "We are investigating the death of aLieutenant Commander... it came up"

Miss Smythe says "I see... keep this line open Tali" The screen goes dark five minutes later the woman known only as Miss Smythe came up on as the screen came to life again beside her is a mysterious blond woman asking "Who made contact?"

Tali said worriedly "I did Sensei"

Tali told them "I know its need to know..., we need to read them in."

Miss Smythe tells them "The Collective is your worst nightmare Tali!"

Tali "That Bad...?"

Miss Smythe tells Tali "We will come to you."

Not even bothering to let the screen go dark Callen asks Tali "What is the name of the group your mother works for Tali?"

Tali turns from the screen looking at Callen with a smirk saying "Nice try "G' That's Classified' if she chooses to tell you that's her business." Turning her attention back to the screen Tali watches as the image of her own mother fades from view! Callen looks at Tali stating "But you do know what the name of the organization she works for?" Smirking Tali told Callen "There's a reason is called clandestine!"

Two hours later Tali knew they would be there momentarily as she began to speak "as I said Callen, I was trained by the head of-"

Miss Jones walks into the room cutting Tali off mid sentence saying "Not another word Tali..."

Miss Smythe takes out an Electronic Jammer saying "Besides there are too many monitoring devices running..., there now that the jammer is up and running."

Callen looks at Miss Smythe saying "our security is state of the art un-jammable."

Raising her eyebrow Miss Smythe smiles at the Agent Callen saying "That's what you think Mr Callen."

Eric Beals voice came over the speakerphone asking franticly "What the hell happened..., the entire comms center just went down..., including internal security."

Miss Jones tells them "My Name is Miss Jones..., what I am about to tell you does not leave this building."

As Miss Jones started to speak a man in his middle thirtys approaches Miss Smythe, Miss Smythe tells him "Make sure we were never here... make sure their is no evidence of the call"

Hetty hits the intercom saying "Eric a man is going to come into the operations center..., let him do his job and offer no resistance."

Sam asked Miss Jones "Why is that?"

Miss Jones tells him "Because Mr. Hanna..., this information is so far above your pay grade is not even funny."

Callen asks "Then why tell us?"

Miss Jones says "Because Mr. Callen you need to know what you're dealing with..., as Tali nearly blurted out a moment ago..., I am the head of Section One."

Callen asks "Who are they?"

Sam glanced at his partner Callen out of the corner of his eye he says "No one you want to mess with "G""

Miss Smythe told Sam "Well put Mr Hanna!"

Crossing his arms over his chest Sam told Callen "I heard a rumor when I was with the teams that they took on Mossad..., and took them down!"

Miss Jones narrows her gaze at Sam saying "It's no roomer Mr, Hanna."

Callen asks "Before we get to "the collective... I have one last question for Miss Smythe."

Turning to face Callen Miss Smythe said "Ask!"

Callen asks "Who killed Amit Hadar..., and how did you get close enough?"

Miss Smythe corrects him saying "That's two questions Mr. Callen"

Rasing his brow Callen says "It still stands."

Miss Smythe says "To answer your question I killed him Mr. Callen..., I was able to get that close because that's what he trained me to do from the age of 7 till I was 18!"

Miss Jones says "Now that that is settled... getting back to the collective!" Taking a sip of water Miss Jones told them "They were formed by the remnants of groups defeated by Section One in the 80's and late 90's (Red Cell, Glass Curtain, etc.), and formed with the express goal of waging war against Section One "

Mulling over what Miss Smythe had said about Amit Hadar training her Sam looks at Miss Smythe saying "You were Kidon?"

"As was my mother before me Mr. Hanna..." Said Miss Smythe. Looking at Sam Miss Smythe stated "I was not Kidon by choice Mr Hanna"

Taking another sip of water Miss Jones continues "As far as what they have become now I can't say it's been thirty three years since we have even heard any rumblings from them... they managed to get moles in section and destroy one of our locations from the inside."

Miss Smythe tells them "You're not dealing with one organization but six all with a single purpose!"

Pointing to the well dressed blond women Tali says "All of you have been wondering who trained me..., Miss Jones; trained me from the age of 7 in hand to hand...when I decided I wanted this job Miss Jones taught me everything she knows!"

Raising her eyebrow Miss Jones looks at Tali smirking she asked "Tali... what did you do?"

Smirking right back at her Tali tells Miss Jones "I took Callen and Sam on at the same time."

Miss Jones asks Tali "And?"

Tali Told Miss Jones "Mopped the floor with both of them."

Miss Jones beamed with pride as she says "So I saw."

His ego still bruised Callen stated "If we had gotten to round two I could have taken her"

Miss Jones stated "Mr. Callen... Tali could have killed both of you with out braking a sweat"

Tali walked over to Nikita saying "If you're going to put someone in..., my cover is already established."

Miss Jones looks at Tali asking "You do know what you're asking?"

Tali says to Miss Jones "Yes and I understand the risks."

Miss Smythe looks at Tali saying "Are you sure... the risks are going to get sugnifagantly higher from this point on"

Tali said to Miss Smythe "its ok mom..., a word in privite"

Tali and Miss Smythe walked into Hetty's office Miss Smythe closed the door behind her when Tali turns round to face her mother asking "When were my sisters born?" Miss Smythe takes a breath telling Tali "From the moment you were born until this very moment you have had a protection detail..., to insure another Adam Samuelle situation never happens again..." Taking a seat in a near by chair Miss Smythe stated, "Not even your grandmother knows about the detail..., though she suspects she spotted me on your fifth birthday"

Not backing down Tali asked once more "But when were my sisters born mom"

"Two years after you were sent to live with Ziva" Said Miss Smythe. Standing Miss Smythe said now lets go back outside to your team.

Fifteen minutes later Tali walked back up to the table just as Callen stated "Your mom, killed Amit Hadar?"

Chuckling Tali says "Yea..., My Fiancé is equally talented!"

Callen asks Tali "What does he do?"

Shrugging her shoulders Tali told Callen "Well Sam could give you a better explanation then I could!"

Sam asks "Why is that?"

Tali told Callen "He is attached to Seal Team Six I mentioned it after out match..., remember"

Sam asks Tali "What's the Name?"

Tali smiles as he says "Adam Samuelle"

Sam states "Lt Commander Adam Samuelle?"

Tali told Sam"That's the one."

Sam says "Tell him Sam Hanna was asking about him."


	6. Out of the shadows

Nikita turned on a dime walking over to face Hetty flashing a placid smile that would have put her predecessor Madeline to shame and made her proud in the same instant Nikita asked her "My I use your office... old freind?" Smiling Hetty tells her "Of course Nikita... anything you need..."

Both Callen's and Sam's eyebrows shot up as they looked at each other slack-jawed stating "She knows..." Kensi's eyes widen to the point of being bloodshot as she came in with and cut off her team mates saying "Her name...?"

Calling over her shoulder Nikita said "Tell that name to anyone out side this room I will kill all three of you"

Moving from the stairs to where the three junior agents stand Hetty creeps up behind all of them from the saying "Simple, as I told you she saved my life once in Cairo in 1998"

Meanwhile in Hetty's Office Nikita confronts her god daughter Tali, Nikita tells Tali in her trademark lilting voice "This won't be like training Tali..., in the warehouse you didn't have to kill anyone!"

Tali's eyes grew wide with horror what Nikita told her was slowly sinking in. Tali could hear the concern in Nikita voice as she explains to Tali "They will be trying to kill you... the time for training is over this is as real as it gets"

Worry lines formed on Nikita's face as she admitted, "You're not the first person born at Section to carry its stain beyond its walls... once you carry that burden their is no escaping it... but she had to try."

Tali paused in silence for a moment as she says "I understand Nikita...!" Raising her eyebrow Tali said to Nikita "You're going to piggyback an operation aren't you Nikita?" Nikita brushes away Tali's hair from her forehead asking "What makes you say that Tali?" Tali told Nikita bluntly "Simple, it's what I would do...!" Leaning in Tali whispers in Nikita's ear "Stay close... just in case"

Pulling away slightly Nikita cups Tali's cheek saying softly "Just like your mother..., too smart."

Tali looked at her godmother saying "Nikita... thanks for the compliment."

Nikita tells her "we will be there when you need us!"

Just as Tali is about to ask Nikita a question her cover phone rang, reaching into her purse Tali takes out the phone flipping it open quickly saying "Magdalene!" On the other end of the line Leanne says "When I woke you weren't there lover." Magdalene tells her softly "I know and I am sorry..., I received an urgent call. Leanne tells her wear that mini skirt again..., K..., I love the way you look in it."

Nikita watches this exchange between her god daughter and the person on the other end on the line with mocking disbelief and wearing smirk on her face Tali mouths the words "Stop it!" to Nikita.."I will be at the club tomorrow night alright Leanne." Says Tali! She closes the phone. Nikita voice rose slightly as keeps the ruse going telling her "Tali..., I didn't know you went both ways!"

Tali's only reply to Nikita's comment is silence! As she struts/sashays away with a mischievous grin on her face thinking to herself _"Maybe I do..., maybe I don't Nikita."_

Calling over her shoulder Tali said "You taught me to live your cover like a second skin Nikita" Tali walked out the door and down the stairs

Nikita catches up to Tali as she hits the last step at the bottom saying "I will set up a penthouse for you!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at her condominium Leanne sat in her tub the memory of her young lover washed over her. The warm water lulled Leanne to sleep and a very lurid fantasy, the feeling of Magdalene's manicured fingernails dragged over Leanne thighs, the memory of Magdalene's warm breath colliding with her pussy gave Leanne the shivers, Magdalene's lips danced over Leanne's folds the phantom sensations of Magdalene's lips and tongue dancing over her labia minora as Magdalene inhales Leanne's clitoral hood drove Leanne over the edge. Leanne's hips rose up, out of the tub the slow trickle of the warm water rolling backwards over her hips felt like Magdalene's finger gliding over her skin.

Magdalene slowly starts to nibble on Leanne's clitoral hood as index and middle fingers penetrate the folds her labia moving in and out ever so slowly as she curls her fingers to tickle the anterior "front wall and Leanne's G spot, just as Leanne starts reaching her climactic orgasm Magdalene lifts her head and says "Not yet love" as her fingers move to the posterior 'back wall" of her Pussy. As she dives back in "Nibbling and Sucking" on Leanne's clit!

. Leanne can't hold back any longer as she starts grinding her hips into Magdalene's head and mouth!

Leanne woke up from her dream feeling flush pulling her hand from between her hips purring "that... was wonderful!"

* * *

Back at NCIS HQ 20 minutes later Nikita and Tali made their way down from Hetty's office.


	7. Going Undercover

24 hours later at the club Lilith. Magdalene walked through the door with attitude, Leanne walked half way across the floor meeting her in a a lover Leanne's embrace. Magdalene whispers in Leanne ear "I'm not wearing panties." Leanne just purred like a cat in heat! Heading out to the dance floor their bodies moving in time Magdalene tells Leanne "I have a penthouse suite we can enjoy!"

Leanne slow danced with Magdalene their bodies melted in to one as Leanne said "sounds like fun!"

Keep her head in the game, but getting more turned on by the second Magdalene tells Leanne "Let's go!"

In her earpiece Magdalene hears a woman's voice say "this is Nikita..., there's a red Dodge Viper parked outside in spot number "B-56" I planted the keys in your purse. Kensi says be careful... don't enjoy yourself to much"

Magdalene stated "Ah here it is B-25!" Clicking the car alarm on a red Dodge Viper the two women stepped into the car. Pealing out of the parking lot, in her earpiece Magdalene hears Nikita's voice again saying "In the center panel are keys to the penthouse at the Hilton!"

* * *

Magdalene and Leanne sped off to their destination The Penthouse Suite Magdalene starts to feel Leanne fingers dancing up her thigh as she reaches the edge of Magdalene's micro mini, like a snake creeping along the ground she works her way under the skirt. Leanne thinks to herself _"she really isn't wearing panties!" _as her fingers penetrates the folds of Magdalene's pussy! Leanne tells her with a grin "You left so early last night I didn't have a chance to return the favor!" Leanne's index and middle finger start moving slowly in and out of Magdalene all while she is driving!

Magdalene purrs softly as she moves her hips forward in her seat saying "We will be there shortly lover" Magdalene bit her lip straining to keep her pressure even on the gas peddle. Reaching downtown "L.A." she pulled into the Hilton Checkers. Magdalene heads to the front desk stopping to check in, the concierge looks at her license telling her we have been expecting you Miss Stephanos the Rooftop deck is prepared "Just for the Two of you!"

The concierge takes Magdalene aside telling Leanne "we will only be a moment." He smiles at Leanne! Taking Magdalene into the office behind the desk the concierge finally breaks cover "Tali he says my name is Simon... I work for your mother!" Her eyes grow wide with fear she states "Prove it." Simon looks at Tali/Magdalene saying, "Your date for your senior prom was named Ethan... when your mother came to your room to talk you nearly broke down in tears asking her to stay!"

Tali tells him "No one knows about that but be and her!"

Simon hands Tali the keys to the penthouse and the card for the elevator saying "Miss Jones had it wired if you need help... say you need to speak to Simon at the front desk." They step out of the office Simon tells her "We apologize for the mix up Miss. Stephanos."

Stepping into the private elevator Leanne moves Magdalene into the corner as she pins her there presses her hips into Magdalene's body kissing her. Leanne slowly drops to her knees as she rolls up Magdalene's mini over her hips to expose her clean shaven mounds. Spreading her legs as Leanne pushes her face and head into and between Magdalene's hips grabbing them she dives in, as Magdalene's legs almost give way Magdalene lets out a guttural moan/purr as she bites her own lip hard enough to draw blood.

The elevator arrives at the rooftop deck Magdalene hurriedly adjusts her skirt as Leanne licks the blood from Magdalene's lip, Leanne states "Tastes divine." Walking to the table they place their orders Magdalene says "I will take the lobster for two and oysters as an appetizer.

This news makes Leanne very happy.

The waiter came back with the oysters and Champagne. As Magdalene starts sucking on an oyster, meanwhile beneath the table Leanne slips her foot from her heal and places it between Magdalene's legs her toes start massaging the folds of Magdalene's pussy. Magdalene thrusts her hips forward and into Leanne's foot as Magdalene's honey starts oozing between her toes! Finish the oysters and champagne and Magdalene struggles to maintain composer, she asks "Can we have this sent to the room?"

Magdalene and Leanne sped off the following morning after spending the night together, Magdalene notices a Black Nissan Altima that had been tailing them for the last three blocks taking out her cover phone Magdalene calls a burn phone number that she and Kensi had set up just in case.

Kensi answers it she hears "Hay sis can you tell aunt Nikita that I had to return the lobster tails... they went bad!" Kensi replies "answer yes or no to the next questions... you are being followed" Magdalene answers back "yes... they went bad!" Kensi replies "Can you describe the Car." Magdalene answers back "I know we made plans to look at a car... we will go out to looks at your Black Nissan Altima later today!"

Kensi asks "Can you get me the license number."

Magdalene says "Sure bye sis!"

Magdalene fakes hanging up her cell and putting it in her purse. From the concealment of her purse she types in "8AEW824"

Magdalene looks in her rearview mirror she spots three unmarked cars coming out of nowhere surrounding the chase vehicle that had been tailing them from the divers side of one of the cars she sees the barrel of a gun with a silencer extend as whoever the person is shoots and kills the driver. The drivers of other two unmarked cars get out and take the passenger in the back of the black Sedan and hurriedly load them into one of the cars as they disappear just as quickly as they appeared.

Magdalene thinks to herself _"I am responsible for that person being killed!" _as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Leanne looks over at her companion asking; "What's wrong?"

Magdalene tells her "I just found out my father died... I will drop you back at Lilith's so you can get your car!"

Thirty minutes later Magdalene's Viper pulls into Lilith's parking lot beside Leanne's car. Leanne opens the door and runs round the car she bends over so her breasts are right in Magdalene's face as she gives her a kiss goodbye while slipping Magdalene the tongue!

Magdalene drives off heading who knows where she calls out "Nikita I know this car is wired for sound I need to talk to mom!"

Tali puts in the earpiece she hears Nikita's voice tell her "Get back to home base, Sarah will be waiting."

It was about an hour later, not that getting back to NCIS took an hour, but she needed to clear her head before she faced her mom! Tali pulled into the parking lot their stood her mom, the one person that she needed at the moment! Tali almost on the verge of tears again walks into Sarah's arms as she asked "Mom how do you do it?"

Both mother and daughter walk into the building and into the back area Sarah asked "Do what?"

As tears start flowing again she asks "How to you live with knowing something you did cost someone their life."

Sarah takes Tali aside and into the area where all the clothes are kept as she wipes away Tali's tears telling her "I am a trained sniper Tali, I remember the face of all the ones who got away... not that many did...The truth is your father is what stopped me from eating a bullet."

Stunned at her mother's declaration Tali asking her mother "how!"

Sarah tells her "Simple he loved me...Tali!"

Mama asks Tali "Who were the drivers of those three unmarked cars?"

Sarah tells Tali "What I am about to tell you is highly classified I could be canceled just for telling you..., their code name within Section One is "The Furies...," they are three sisters that were razed in section."

Sarah face muscles tighten as she gets serous for a moment saying "Agents only meet them once..., there true identity is a closely guarded secret"

Tali asked her mother "why?"

Her mother looks at her saying "They are a special bread of operator Tali."

Tali looks at her mother and said "I don't understand."

Sarah tells her "They hunt down and kill rouge agents Tali... they are cleaners"

In a half whisper Sarah says aloud"Their..., you're sisters... Tali"


	8. Consequences

7:35 P.M. Sarah and Tali sat watching the sun go down. Sarah tells her daughter Tali "This is why I didn't want you involved with section Tali...it breaks your heart." Hetty walked up behind them taking a seat beside Sarah she tells her "You can't protect her forever you know..., it's unfortunate but death is a part of this business."

Hetty looked at Tali sitting next to her mother asking her "Tali did you fear for your life?" Tali looked up trying to say the words that will not come Tali simply nods her head in the affirmative. Hetty pauses for a moment as she stirs her earl gray tea saying "While the choice you made is regrettable, from what Nikita tells me the man they captured was a Spymaster..., for the collective."

Tali look's at her mother confused in more ways then one asking "Mom?"

Sarah places her hands on her daughter's shoulders saying softly in a comforting tone "It means they set up sleeper cells for the group."

Taking another sip of her tea Hetty tells them "I have taken the liberty of having your Fiancé brought here Tali." Tali looked at Hetty asking her "How did you get him pulled from an active combat mission?" Sipping her tea Hetty replied with a wink "You have your secrets Tali... I have mine!"

Sarah looked at Hetty stating "Having head of section back you up helped..."

Adam walks out taking a seat on the roof opposite Tali and Sarah saying "Tell me what you saw Tali... see if we can figure this out!"

Tali thinks back shaking her head stating adamantly "I don't want to remember..., Adam"

Adam asks her again "I know you don't want to remember... What did you see Tali...!"

Tali reflected on the days events. Her thoughts came into focus she found herself back in the car looking at the image in the rear-view mirror saying "I see a barrel of a gun coming out of a window."

Adam tells Tali "focus on the barrel Tali describe it... if you can!"

Tali looked back in her mind's once eye once again realizing "It's not silenced!"

Opening her eyes Tali asks Adam "What kind of gun makes now sound?"

Adam tells her "One that has a suppressor!"

Tali shook her head telling him for the second time, "It had no suppressor Adam..., the gun-barrel was to short!"

Sarah spoke up telling Tali "An air gun Tali!" Sarah thinks to herself _"Nikita what are you playing at... why did you use her as bait?"_

* * *

18 hours 1:00 P.M. Eric Beal's voice comes over the P.A. saying "They just found the car and the driver that was tailing Tali..., the diver is alive there is evidence of torture all over his body."

* * *

Meanwhile in center at the heart of section one at residence of Miss Jones, Nikita and the Spymaster for the collective Gustav Graves sit drinking brandy. Nikita looks at him asking; "has your cover been blown Gustav?" Taking a sip of her own brandy Nikita said, "After the The Collective tried to take down section in the aftermath I decided to plant a mole in their ranks and you volunteered."

Gustav replies "They think I am completely loyal..., my driver Nikita?"

Nikita tells Gustav "Questioned, we convinced him to work for us..., he thinks he is working alone!"

Gustav raised an eyebrow at Nikita replying "Smart."

Nikita asks "Gustav, what are they up to?"

Gustav replies "At the moment they are planting their own moles in US Intelligence Agency's"

Nikita asks "What Agency's"

Gustav shrugs his shoulders replying to Nikita's question, "Myself I placed a mole in "NCIS in D.C... her name is Special Agent Michelle Lee..., I am holding her daughter."

Gustav said "I told them I would be going dark for 19 hours Nikita it's going on 24 if I don't send them a signal soon they will assume I have been captured."

"Alright Gustav." Says Nikita "But I will still need to put you out again."

Gustav replies "I know..." He drifts off into unconscious bliss

* * *

Back at NCIS Tali asks her mother "Mom, when you talked about the white room you talked like you had fist hand knowledge of it."

Sarah looks at her daughter Tali asking "You know my past right?"

Tali started getting worried as she said "Yes?"

Sarah tells her "I had hoped you would not find out about this..., well not this way at any rate Tali"

"Tali" says Sarah "I was sent to infiltrate Section One for one purpose."

Tali looked at Sarah wanting to know the truth but afraid to ask as she replied "I am almost afraid to ask!"

"Tali I was sent there to kill Nikita" Sarah tells her daughter.

Tali's eyes grew wide as she became horrified by that statement, looking at her daughter Sarah tells her "Before you start jumping to conclusions I want you to hear my side of it." Begrudgingly Tali agreed to the request. "Amit Hadar had just put his plan to take over Mossad in motion but he knew there was one person that could and would stop him." Sarah told Tali

Tali blurted out to her mother "Nikita"

Sarah says "Yes Tali... Nikita, Amit ordered me to let myself be recruited by Section One get close to Nikita and kill her"

Tali asks her mother confused and afraid "Mom... how did he plan on getting you out?"

After a long pause Sarah was forced to admit "He didn't Tali..., he considered me expendable!"

Taking a sip of the tea that Hetty had offered to them Sarah continued her story, "Before Amit could put phase two of his plan in effect I wound up in the white room facing the head of section... Nikita, not my proudest moment..." Taking a breath Sarah said "I was strapped to a steal chair with Nikita pointing a Desert Eagle to my head threatening to put a bullet in my head!

Nikita walks into Sarah's story at that point comment stating "I asked you to give me a reason not to kill you"

On seeing Nikita Tali leaped to her feet and walked to meet Nikita, the rage in Tali's voice rose an octive with each step until she screamed angrily "BAIT NIKITA..., YOU USED ME AS BAIT, YOUR OWN GOD DAUGHTER" Tali hit Nikita her with a right cross to the jaw Nikita knocking her to the ground

Sitting up Nikita wipes the blood from her lips Nikita says "I suppose I deserve that Tali..." Getting to her feet Nikita told Tali "The man that was following you gave is information on a mole in NCIS" Nikita looked at Tali commenting "Nice to see my training didn't go to waste!"

Sarah had spent enough time around Nikita to know when she was being less than candid about the facts and let her mentor know she knew with just a glance that she understood and disapproved of her actions "Sarah Understood but did not approve. Nikita looked at Sarah saying "We will talk... later."


	9. Broken Faith

Tali walked back over to Adam as Nikita stands calling out, "Tali aren't you the one who said and I quote..., if you're going to put someone in, my cover is already established?"

Stopping dead in her tracks Tali was fuming as she turned to face Nikita with pure rage in her eyes and screamed "ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY OWN FAULT?"

Unphazed by the ouburst Nikita walks over to the group saying "Yes and No Tali..., you called in saying you were being followed..., what did you think would happen..., stepping into the world of covert ops has a price."

Tali's eyes begin to narrow on Nikita as her rage builds she replies to Nikita's comment not quite sure who she more angry with Nikita or herself for making the call Tali clinched her teeth saying "YOU'RE SAYING THE PRICE IS MY INNOCENTS?"

Nikita appled an Icepack to her lip she says "You are so like me when I was recruited by Section..., you're so idealistic..., so ready to save the world!"

With raised eyebrow Tali asked Nikita skeptically, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Nikita looked at Tali telling her "It means Ideals are well and good..., some time's you need to dine with the devil Tali!"

Tali's head slumped forward and her eyelids hung low as she was stunned by callous nature of Nikita's comments as Tali asks "You can't mean that Nikita?" After a brief pause Tali's eyes closed to slits and as furrow formed between her brows the expression on her face said "Just wait I will get back at you later" Tali stormed off.

Sarah Tali's mother had witnessed the event thought to herself _"She wouldn't..., she couldn't..."_ Sarah ran after her daughter. Sarah walked outside as stelthy as a cat to find Tali propped up against her car still fuming as she mutters "I have half a mind to tell the world about Section One"

Sarah called out softly "Do that sweetheart, your signing both your fathers and my own death warrant!"

Tali turned Sarah could see the evidence of tears as Tali said "I know mom..., it's just"

"You knew she would piggy back a mission..., but never thought she would use you as bait."

"Yea Mom... but thinking and knowing"

"To different things" Said Sarah, holding out her arm for Tali Sarah told her daughter come on Tali lets go back. They walk back in Tali eyes were focused only on Nikita as she asked "I have one last question... who trained them?"

Nikita raised an eyebrow asking "Trained... Who?"

Sarah looks at Nikita saying "She knows about The Furies."

Sarah turns to face her daughter telling Tali "We did Tali..., your father and I..., when you decided to become an undercover agent"

Stunned into silence it takes Tali a moment to realize what her mother just told her Tali's eyes grow as wide as they can get as she states "Mom...?"

Sarah tells Tali "What I am about to tell you is highly classified and I could be canceled just for telling you..., one of The Furies primary jobs is to be your guardian angels"

"Tali they volunteered for the assignment!" Nikita tells her.

Looking at Nikita with disbelief in her eyes Tali states "No offense Nikita I want to hear it from my sister's mouths..., I'm a little short on trust with you right now!"

Without even blinking an eye Nikita tells Tali "Then come with me..., now!"

Tali looked at her mom as Nikita spoke not quite afraid but not quite sure she could or should trust Nikita anymore. Sarah looked at Nikita telling her "You hurt her in any way Nikita...; I will finish what Amit sent me here do 20 years ago" Nikita knew Sarah well enough to know it was no valid threat but a promises

Tali looked at her mother mouthing the words "Thanks mom" then turned back following Nikita outside to her waiting car, Nikita stops and turns facing Tali as she tells her "I know how you feel about me right now Tali... betrayed." Nikita pauses for a moment before saying "I need you to trust me?"

Close your eyes. Tali did as she is told reluctantly she closed her eyes. Nikita places tape firmly over both of Tali's eyes followed by a hood over her head to insure she could not see. Nikita guided her through the car door with her hand insuring Tali did not hit her head as she steps in. Steps in after her Nikita told the chauffeur "Drive" the car drives around "L.A" for a good 2 hours it finally comes to a stop at an undisclosed location. No sooner does Nikita step out of the car then she guides Tali into the house saying "You can take off the hood now!" Tali pulled off the hood and Nikita carefully pulled off the tape her eyes! Tali opens her eyes and they adjust to the light she sees the silhouette of three women standing in the shadows. One of them walks forward Tali noticed they all bear a striking resemblance to her and Ziva.

Tali asked "You are my sisters?" Determined Tali said "I knew I did not imagine it at the bar"

The one that stepped into the light says "Yes..., don't ask our names for now you may call me Tisiphone."

Biting her lip Tali says "Until the bar I thought I was an only child."

Nikita speaks up saying "Tali because of what happened to Adam as your mother told you, you have always had a three man protection detail... In the beginning it was myself, your mother and father."

Tali's eyes widen "My protection detail..., Why?"

Nikita tells her "So that your mother and father would never have to make the choice Micheal did... A choice between a child and Section One!"

Tali paused as she nervously fiddles with her fingers "I have one question for you Tisiphone, as you seem to be the leader of this trio."

Tisiphone took another step forward replying "Ask!"

You're becoming agents for section; "was it your idea..., or were you forced?'

Another one of the sister's step forward saying; "Like you we were raised to believe we had no other family."

"On our 15 birthday we were running around the estate in France...we found I photo of mom and another woman and a baby..., on the back it said..., Sarah, Tali and Ziva."

Grinning Tali replied to her sisters "I bet Nikita was not happy about that."

Nikita added in an almost cold tone of voice "No... I was not!"

The second sister says "When we confronted mom she told us the whole story."

The third sister tells Tali "We requested you protection detail because you are our sister Tali."

Tali looked at Tisiphone asking "Will you ever tell me your real names."

Tisiphone tells her "For now you're safer not knowing..., Tali you do know the woman you're having an affair with is the banker for the collective!"

Tali said "I knew she was involved!"

Tisiphone tells her "Getting back to your question... as my sister said becoming agents was our Idea"

Tali she asks "Do you speak Farsi?"

With a smirk and a smile Tali replies "I was raised by the matriarch of this family of spies what do you think."

Tisiphone tells her in Farsi "If you need us we will always be there..., tell no one"

Tali asks "Ziva?"

Tisiphone replies "Especially her..., she spent half her life trying to find mom she is happy with Tony."

Tisiphone told Tali "Call it sisterly secrets."


	10. Game of Shadows

Making their way back to NCIS HQ took 15 minutes. 5 out from NCIS Nikita told Tali "you can take off the hood now!" Grinning Tali looked at Nikita out of the corner of her eye as Nikita removes the tape saying "So the extra hour and a half was to disorientate me!"

Nikita looks at her feinting shock asking Tali "You knew!"

Clearing her throat Tali told her "Hem.., Nikita... you did train me...remember"

Nikita took a deep breath telling Tali at last "As distasteful as this sounds Tali..., I have to make choices everyday that put people I care about in danger." Pausing Nikita takes a sip of brandy before saying, "Some of them don't come back!"

Looking out the car window Tali's face looked distant almost detached as she said nonchalantly "You mean my mom & dad don't you?"

Nikita replies to bluntly Tali's question "Yes Tali I do..., since you have such a low opinion of me at the moment let me tell you about the man that was operations when I was recruited by Section One."

Tali looked at her skeptically asking Nikita "Why?"

Nikita tells Tali "Because... you need to understand."

Tali's face looked even more distant & detached as she said nonchalantly the resentment in her voice was self evident as she stated "You're going to tell me whether I agree or not... get it over with..."

Nikita continues anyway ignoring Tali's comment "Paul L. Wolfe was recruited into Section One against his will just before the fall of Saigon..., a Vietnam Veteran..., the former Lieutenant, used Section one like his own private army, with one goal in mind topple the founder and head of Section One Adrian."

Tali said in a softly in a whisper "Just like Moms boss at…."

Nikita looks at Tali her face was hard as stone and her blue eyes were as cold as ice saying "Yes..., Tali just like Amit..., he was drunk on his own power..., when trying to get me accidentally killed on missions failed he had me put in Abeyance..."

Tali's eyes grow wide in horror as the implications wash over her she says "Suicide Missions?"

Nikita replies "More than once Tali... despite what you think of me I am not that ruthless or uncaring."

Tali turned to face Nikita wide eyed as the heads of her brow rose to a point forming furrow Tali was scaid not knowing if she could trust Nikita saying curtly "the fact you telling me all this means one of two things Nikita."

Grinning at her Nikita replies to Tali's comment "Oh ..., what would that be Tali?"

With worry lines forming on her forehead and the heads of her eyebrows moving inward to the center of her bridge of her nose Tali replies in a worried and strained voice "You consider me a potential asset of Section One..., or you don't expect me to leave this car alive."

With lips pursed and with a sad frown Nikita tells her "You will leave this car alive Tali."

With a raised eyebrow Tali asks skeptically "Is that because of my mom's death threat?"

Nikita replies to Tali question "It's because you are now a liaison between Section One and NCIS... and yes I see you as an asset for section"

"It's history repeating itself..., that's how Nana started working with NCIS." Tali said.

Nikita tells Tali "One big difference Tali, Ziva didn't have a back up team..., you do." Nikita hands Tali a card telling her "Memorize this number it's my number at center... after that destroy the card."

Tali takes a moment to study the card then looked at Nikita asking her "Have a lighter" Nikita struck a match holding it to the card telling Tali "Put it in the ashtray"

"One last thing Tali" said Nikita "What your sister told you was true the woman you know as Leanne is true..., don't underestimate her..., she is their top assassin!"

Tali replies to Nikita's comment her voice rose by an octave and a half stating "She's W-H-A-T...!"

Without missing a beat Nikita tells Tali "She was one of Saddam's Husans female assassins Tali..., now she trains people for The Collective as a mercenary for hire!" Heading back into the building that houses NCIS, Tali headed straight for her mother asking "Mom."

Tali realized the implacations of what Nikita told her "She could be the Lutenant Commanders killer" Walking astride Tali Nikita told her. "Yes Tali she could!"

Tali looked to her mother Sarah's face, to read the answer to her unspoken question "To many!"

What was the unspoken question you may ask, "How many people died because of your choices Mom?"


	11. Trusting Nikita

Pulling Nikita aside Tali looked at Nikita telling her "Tell me sisters to monitor all "NCIS' frequencies Just in case."

Tali ascends the stairs to Hetty's office she turns and stops Nikita following her saying "I need to speak with Hetty..., alone Nikita."

Hetty walks into her office followed by Tali who closes the door after her. Hetty takes her seat as she asks, "What's on your mind Tali?" After a silence that seems to last for an eternity Tali speaks up asking "When someone you trust, someone you thought you knew…"

Hetty looks at the younger woman over her folded hands telling her "Tali... the unfortunate truth about this business..., allegiances shift by the second..., one moment we are saving someone..., the next we are risking their lives"

Tali states bitterly "but"

Hetty though short in stature was a giant in the inelegance community looks at Tali saying "You know Nikita better than me she was your teacher."

Tali just stared at the wall in silence Hetty walks around to her desk asking Tali "Is she the type of person that would put you in danger, if you could not handle it?"

Tali finally broke her self-imposed silence Tali telling Hetty "I thought I knew her but now... I just don't know... not now!"

Hetty looked at Tali saying "In case you are wondering you did earn your place here."

"Nikita's stamp only got you to the top of the pile." Hetty hit her intercom on her desk stating "Nikita come in please!"

As she walks in the room Nikita can feel both Tali's and Hetty's eyes on her as she crosses the room. Hetty tells her "have a seat Nikita."

Even though Hetty and Nikita were old friends Hetty had more years in the game then even Nikita knew about! Hetty looked at Nikita with a placid smile that could have given Madeline a run for her money! After a brief pause Hetty tells Nikita "Having your three operators intercept that car was it necessary..., could have been done cleaner."

Taking a seat beside Tali Nikita tells Hetty "There was not time to plan anything else."

When we came here to brief Hetty's team your mother wanted to pulled out of the operation... when you volunteered to stay undercover it made your mother and me proud beyond words"

Hetty spoke up telling Nikita "You left out the part where it would have taken your people months to get this close"

"All true" Nikita replied.

Looking from Nikita to Tali Hetty asks Tali once again "Do you still think your godmother would risk your life needlessly?"

Tali looked out the window behind Hetty's desk as she admits "I just don't know..., I didn't think so, but now!" Nikita stood walked up behind Tali's chair saying "You are like a daughter to me Tali..., you were in no danger."


	12. Broken Hearts-Secrets between Sisters

Six months later Leanne and Magdalene meet in Magdalene's condo Just outside of Georgetown. Leanne reaches into her purse and pulls out a silenced Makarov 9MM pointing it at Magdalene. Leanne demanded "Who the hell are you Magdalene... it's as if you were born six months ago?"

In her ear Magdalene hears a voice tell her "If you can hear me brush the hair away from your forehead"

Magdalene does as the voice tells her and brushed her hair off her forehead

The voice tells her "This is Tisiphone... I can't let her pull that trigger!"

Leanne repeated her demand "Who the hell are you Magdalene?"

Magdalene replies in a sweet voice, "I thought I was your lover... Leanne!

Magdalene pauses as she looks past the gun right at Leanne saying "before you pull that trigger check your blouse... your should see a red dot right over the spot where your heard should be Nightshade""

Leanne's eyes widen in shock at hearing the name given her Saddam Husain personally. "I have known who you are since our third date" says Magdalene. Placing her clutch down on the table not even bothering to look at her Magdalene tells Leanne "You didn't think I was alone did you?"

Magdalene turned her attention back to Leanne saying, "You asked me who I am.., at the moment I am the one standing between you and a bullet!"

In her ear Magdalene hears her sister repeat the phrase "I can't let her pull that trigger..., I have my orders!"

Megara who is acting as a spotter for her sister reads Magdalene's lips as Magdalene mouths the words "I understand." Megara hits her Comms device telling Tisiphone "She knows and by the look on her face she is not happy about it!"

Magdalene pleaded with Leanne, "Lower the gun."

Leanne blurts out "Or what!?"

Tisiphone calls out "Taking the shot." Within seconds Leanne's body feels the impact of the 50 caliber bullet ripping through her flesh, throwing her backwards and off her feet! Magdalene walks forward to look at Leanne's position telling her softly, "that!"

Magdalene looks at Leanne brushing the hair off her face she telling her lifeless body "As soon as you raised that gun pointing it at me your life was over." The blood oozes out of her chest and drips from her lips! Magdalene tells her "Im Sorry..., I didn't want it to come to this."

* * *

The following morning in Washington D.C., Ziva DiNozzo sat at her desk when her phone rang it was the director's assistant on the other end saying "The director wishes to speak to you."

Ziva responded "On my way."

Ziva does not walk but runs from the bullpen up the stairs to Director Vance's office no sooner did she reach Cynthia's desk then the director's voice comes over the speaker "saying show Ziva in."

Leon walks out from behind his desk telling Ziva have a seat. "I thought you should hear this from me before the report came in from the west coast." Leon tells Ziva.

Ziva asks Leon "Tell me what?"

Leon pauses before saying "Tali has been involved in a shooting"

Ziva's eyes widen as a thousand different thoughts go though her mind Leon tells her "She is fine Ziva... The Secretary of the Navy has offered his private jet to fly you out to L.A.

Wiping a tear from her cheek Ziva tells Leon "Thank you..., and thank the secnav for me!"

Looking at Ziva Leon tells her "There's a car down stairs waiting to take you to the jet!"

Ziva descends the stairs so quickly that she almost falls as she runs into Gibbs asking "What's wrong."

Ziva told Gibbs the whole story, Gibbs being Gibbs tells her to "Go..., I will look after her team"

* * *

Three hours later at LAX Ziva is exiting the airport when Callen call out, "Ziva DiNozzo?"

With a raised eyebrow Ziva replies suspiciously, "Yes... who is asking!"

Callen told her "I work with your granddaughter my name is Callen..., Gibbs told me you were coming..., I will take you to Tali."

Ziva stops dead in her tracks and asks him "What does the "L.J. in Gibbs name stand for?"

Grinning Callen tells her "Leroy Jethro... of course"

With a smile Ziva replies "You really do know him..., forgive my caution."

Chuckling Callen replied "It's the Mossad training!"

Ziva admits "Yes it is Agent Callen... had you given the wrong answer I would have killed you"

A thirty minute drive later they arrive at the Los Angeles branch of NCIS Ziva walked in and she sees Tali talking to Hetty about what happened. Hetty walks over to Ziva telling her "We have been trying to find out who the sniper was... all she does is stair at the wall not saying a word"

Ziva replies "Does she know who it is?"

Hetty replied, "She says she knows who it is but that she can't or wont tell us... after that she just shut down watch"

"Tali..." Hetty Said "Who was the shooter."

Tali shakes her head and repeated "They are family..., I promised not to tell."

Looking at Hetty Ziva stated "Let me try." Walking over to Tali, Ziva asked her "Tali Sweetheart... when you say family, do you mean a spy..., or family?"

Tali looked at Ziva her face pleaded with her grandmother and tears formed in her eyes she had never lied to Ziva and now she had to, the expression on Tali's face said please don't ask me that anything but that Tali told Ziva "Yes..."

Concerned Hetty asked Tali "Yes two which question Tali"

Ziva walks over to Tali asking her "Who fired the shot."

"Can't tell... especially you Nana." Tali told them as she went back to staring at the wall black faced.

That got Ziva's attention as she paused for a moment thinking _"Who ever the shooter was, its got to be family!" _Looking at her granddaughter with a raised eyebrow Ziva asking "Was it your mom?"

Tali shook her head and replies "No."

Ziva asked Tali, "Was it your dad?"

Tali shook her head again and replies "No."

Ziva asked Tali "Was it Nikita?"

Tali Shook her head and replies "No."

_"Iv'e run out of Family" _Ziva thought as she asked "But it was Family...?""

Tali knods her head and replies "Yes."

Ziva asks "Then Who?"

"Please don't make me tell!" Tali's eyes were opened as wide as they could get and her eyebrows raised high on her face and were knotted. All you could see were the whites of her eyes as her pupils were the size of pinpricks. Tali was close to tears when a voice came from the hall it was a woman's voice saying "I did!" my sister was the spotter and my other sister was lookout!

The mystery woman looked at Tali and said "I am sorry... it was wrong of me to put you in this position"

Hetty turned looking at the mystery woman asking "And you are?" Giving the woman a quick up and down Hetty can't help but notice the similarities to Tali and even Ziva herself thinking "_There Tali's sisters, no wonder she was protecting them..."_

One of the three women, the leader of the group stepped forward saying; "As you have already guessed we are Tali's sisters Mrs. Lange..., we would appreciate it if you kept us out of any official reports."

"Of course" Hetty replied

Ziva slowly turned round asking the one who called herself the leader "Did I hear you correctly... you're Tali's sisters?"

"Why didn't she tell me?" Said Ziva

Tali looked up at her Ziva telling her "Because it would have been mom all over again."

Tali stands and walked over to the three sisters asking softly "are you going to tell me your names?"

Tisiphone tells her softly "you know our names!"

"Tisiphone" said Tali "You don't put a code name on a wedding invitation."

Tisiphone sits and thinks for a moment whispering in Tali's ear "My name is Diana." Another one of the triplets steps forward following Tisiphone example saying "you know me as Megara my name is Sonia." And finally the third sister stepped forward saying "my code name is Alecto but you may call me Aurora."

Tisiphone stated "When you send them out just call mom, she will get them to us!"

The three girls looked at their older sister Megara said "Adam is very lucky."

Diana Looked at Ziva telling her "Don't be to mad at mom..., Dad wanted to keep us in section to raze..., When his country left him for dead during desert storm he lost his wife and children to another man."

Ziva stood silent for a moment telling Diana "I understand give them my love will you."

Diana tells Ziva in perfect Yiddish "I will"

Ziva replied "I love you girls"

Aurora steps forward stating "You're everything mom said you were!"


	13. The family she never knew

Tali's sisters turn to leave Tali reaches out for Diana asking her "wait please...; I would love for Adam to meet you all."

With a wink and a nod Diana told Tali "See you at Dam Neck big sister!"

Tali thinks to herself _"How does she know... we haven't told anyone" _

Hetty came walking over to Tali with an ominous look on her face telling her "Tali I want you to take some time off."

With tears in her eyes Tali asks Hetty pleadingly "Did I do something wrong?"

Ziva crossed the room to her granddaughter placing her hand on her shoulder telling her "Tali..., its procedure..." Looking at her the way she used to when Tali was a little girl Ziva told her in a comforting tone of voice "You have been working undercover for the last six months..., you also saw someone you came to care for killed right in front of you" Placing her hand on her shoulder Ziva stated "If your grandfather were here he would tell you that would mess with anyone's head!"

Tali's body finally collapsed under of weight its own exhaustion Diana one of Tali's sisters was the closest to Tali stepping forward catching her as she fell asking Ziva "Where's your car?"

Ziva tells Diana "I was driven here by Mr. Callen."

Aurora whipped out her cell phone and hits a button saying "We are ready for pickup...; we will have two extra passengers."

Diana carried Tali out to the limousine cradied in her arms, the door opened from the inside a woman's voice says "Get in." Ziva slides all the way across the seat so she is seated directly across from her Daughter Sarah

Sarah calls out to Ziva "Let my daughters take care of their sister" Ziva eyes widen as she says "Sarah!" Ziva asks "Sarah..., why didn't you tell me." Sarah takes off her shades looked at her mother asking Ziva "Would you have stopped looking for them?"

With a sigh Ziva is forced to admit "No..., I suppose not."

Sarah told Ziva "That's why... and Angelo fell in love with them as soon as he saw them!"

Sarah takes her mother's hand in her own saying "after what happened to Adam there were protocols put in place..."Looking at Ziva Sarah said in a cold matter of fact tone of voice, "Anyone with living family outside Section, was given a 24/7 protection dental!"

Alecto, tells Ziva "we not just her sisters..., we are her bodyguards"

Ziva's highly trained mind goes back to Tali's 7nth birthday "Sarah the day of Tali's seventh birthday-" She was cut off by Sarah saying "I was on the hilltop along with Miss Jones"

15 minutes later reading the look on Ziva's face Megara spoke up telling Ziva, "You're wrong we could have said no..." With a reasuring smile she stated, "We volunteered we keep her and you and Tony safe!"

Alecto looked at Ziva saying "In case you're wondering I was the one with their finger on the trigger!"

Sarah tells her Ziva "I gave them strict orders mom...; don't let Tali come to any harm!"

Without saying a word Ziva opens her cell and scrolled down to the name Adam"and hits call. Moments later on the other end of the line she hears Adam's voice. Ziva asks "Adam are you at home."

Adam tells her "not that the moment I am at the Naval Base in San Diego."

"Adam... GET HOME NOW..., Tali need's you!" Ziva told him

Adam asks Ziva "What's wrong?"

All Ziva tells Adam is "it ended badly!"

Adam tells her "on my way."

Ziva replies "We will be there when arrive."

* * *

Two days later Tali was comfortably resting at home when Henrietta Lange came to visit/check up on Tali. Looking at her young charge Tali could see the worry one her face at she asked, "Hetty... what are you trying not to tell me."

"Is your mother here Tali?" asked Hetty.

Tali called out from the sitting room "mom can you come out here for a moment!"

Sarah comes walking out of the kitchen asking "What's the matter." Sarah handed tea to the both Tali and Hetty!

Hetty tells them "Tali has received a job offer."

Ziva comes walking out of the guest room two steps behind her daughter asking "What the offer Hetty..., and who?"

Hetty replied to Ziva's comment "Neither of you are going to like it..., it seems that Tali has caught the eye of someone in (SAD)

Both Sarah and Ziva look at one another and then at Hetty saying in unison "The C.I.A."

Without missing a beat Hetty tells them "It seems the National Clandestine Service has taken an interest in her!"

In a weak voice Tali asks "where are they located?"

Sarah told her daughter Tali "They are located on the same base as Adams unit." Sarah stated "I am going to get to the bottom of this."

Tali could feel a cold chill come over her, Adam never talked about what he did the only thing Tali knew was he never got written orders Tali asked Sarah "Mom?"

Sarah tookout her scrambled cell phone and hits auto dial when the person on the other end answers she says "C.I.A. may I help you?"

Tali could hear the person on the other end thinking to herself _"Mom has the CIA on speed dial!"_

Sarah responds "Yes I would like to speak to the person in charge of (SAD)"

The operator on the other end gets very nervous as she says stammering S-p-ecial A-c-tivities Division you would need to speak with the deputy director."

Sarah says "Tell him Miss Smythe wishes to speak with him..., NOW." Moments later a man's voice comes over the line saying "deputy director Sherman Blackwood to whom am I speaking..."

"Director Blackwood said Sarah "I am Miss Smythe, I work with Miss Jones... What is your interest in my Daughter?"

Director Blackwood tried to deny his actions asking in return "Who is your daughter?"

Miss Smythe answers back in a cold tone one voice "Don't play stupid with me Director Blackwood..., her name is Tali Lucasi what does black ops want my daughter?" After a brief pause Miss Smythe said "Answer the question!" The line suddenly went dead.


	14. RIP Tali Lucasi

Moments later In the hall just out of sight from the group Tali's sister Aurora listened to her mothers conversation' Aurora's eyebrows began drawing closer together and her lips were pursed. She was there in the house to keep an eye on them, but decides to call "Miss Jones" at oversight.

She lowers her head and her voice Aurora's eyes become transfixed as she thinks to herself _"If the CIA gets there claws into Tali we all become exposed!"_ Nikita's voice on the other end of the line asking "Yes Alecto?" brings her back into the moment

"Miss Jones" says Aurora it appears as though our cousins in the "CIA" have taken an interest "Rising Star..., mom is trying to get it sorted!"

Miss Jones asks "Getting stonewalled is she?"

Aurora tells her "That's putting it mildly... Miss Jones!"

After a brief pause Miss Jones tells her she is in bound with "Janus" and that she and her other two sisters are to secure the house, and sanitize it.

Aurora hit her SAS-II tactical communications headset saying: "Alecto to Tisiphone and Megara we have new orders." Within seconds both Tisiphone and Megara hit the radio in response inquiring about the new orders. Alecto informs them that both "Flavius and Janus" are in route and that they are to secure the area.

The three sisters fall back on the living room where Adam, Hetty, Sarah, Tali and Ziva were talking. Sarah knows the moods of her daughters all too well was the first to notice the change in their body language as the backs of all three girls stiffen and their shoulders move back and up. Sarah hits her radio asking, "What's going on?"

Aurora code named "Alecto" replies only "Flavius and Janus are inbound." Mom secure the house and sanitize it... Flavius will take care of the job offer"

Ziva and Hetty being the seasoned operatives they are noticed the goings on but make no comments on the events as old habits start kicking in.

* * *

30 minutes later both Miss Jones and Gustav Graves arrived at the house walking into the livingroom. Tali took one look at Gustav walking in and screamed in rage "I SAW YOU SHOT..., KILLED... YOU WORK FOR THE COLLECTIVE!" Gustav looked at Tali saying "You saw what I wanted you to see my dear... what you were meant to see"

Miss Jones looked at Tali and told her "He doesn't work for the collective Tali..., he works for me!"

"A Mole!" Tali blurted out.

Gustav looked at Tali stating "You may call me James, no it's not my real name!" Looking at Diana, Gustav said "Tisiphone when you killed Leanne you opened a hornets' nest!"

Tisiphone, AKA Diana" replies "I had my orders.., they trumped yours"

James AKA"Gustav" tells them "Now the leader of The Collective has put a price on our Miss Lucasi. Head..."

In a split second Ziva and Sarah looked at one another realizing that Tali had to disappear stating simultaneously "Gas explosion..."

Adam started working on autopilot his placed and serine look on his face his jaw clinched tightly Adam reaches into his pocket taking out his scrambled cell phone saying, "If I hit this button Seal team Six will be scrambled." His eyebrows drew ever closer forming a furrow his lips pressing tightly together his finger hovered over the red "Panic Button"

In a commanding tone of voice Sarah tells Adam "If you love my daughter as much as you claim hit the button.., now"

Sarah turns to her first born Tali telling her "Liston to me very carefully Tali..." Sarah was acting like the seasoned professional she was stating coldly "This is one conversation I had hoped to never have with you."

Tali looks at her mom as her eyebrows slowly begin to rise to an arch as her eyes grow wider by the second and the knot in her stomach tightened as her fear builds she states "M-Mom... you're scaring me!" Tears started rolling down her face as the thought hit her "_I may never see mom again!" _Sarah takes Tali hand in her own saying, "Tali go with your sisters... and go to ground... they know what to do..."

Tali eyebrows draw closer and her lips part Tali tells Sarah, "You're really scaring me mom!" Sarah held Tali tightly as if trying to shield her from the encroaching danger Sarah whispered something in Tali ear. Tali thinks to herself _"I love you to mom!"_

Ziva headed to the kitchen going right to the drawer with the butcher's cleaver in it saying, Adam pull out this stove. Both Adam and Sarah grab hold and pull exposing the gas line.

Ziva recalls, I haven't had to do this since my days in Mossad she tells them just before screaming "EVERYONE... OUT... NOW" Ziva uses the cleaver to cut the main before setting up a delayed fuse using a match book! Ziva was the last to leave as she gently closes the door behind her.

Ten minutes later Adam takes one last moment with Tali. Adam tells her Tali make your way to DEVGRU Adam whispers something in Tali ear! He whispered a name "Connor Ferguson" ask for him by name tell him I sent you! Remember Tali "Connor Ferguson"

Adam hits the panic button on his phone within seconds it rings Adam picks it up saying, "Dominick I am sending precious cargo your way... It's coming with three bodyguards... keep CIA out of it."

Dominick told Adam Roger that.

* * *

Outside Ziva walked over to her granddaughters telling them, if you need to reach me my old code name is "Lilith... your mother knows all my old dead drops"

Out of the corner of her eye Ziva spotted the glint off of a snipers scope screaming "SHOOTER" There was a crack and an echo of a 50 caliber round being fired. She started counting from the time she heard the shoot to the time Gustav Graves goes down calling out "Two miles out" Grabbing the spotters scope Ziva started scanning the horison stating "Red apartment building at two o'clock rooftop shooter..."

Diana the sister that was closed to Tali tackled her knocking her to the ground. While keeping Tali under cover she stated "This is Tisiphone, on alpha channel need priority extraction for Flavius... under fire..." Throwing her sister head first into the armor plated limo Tisiphone went to her snipers drag bag taking her own 50 caliber rifle a Barrett M82. Taking a stance she she followed Ziva's instruction looking through her scope she finds the shooter and returned fire. Though her scope Tisiphone AKA Diana say the impact and saw the shooters head explode.

Through her spotters scope Ziva could see the same thing stating "Their dead"

Sarah pulled open the seats to reveal a hidden compartment filled with several M60E4 Machine Guns and 4000 BB box magazines, she proceeds to hand them out.

A few yards away Gustav Graves lay ripped in half by a 50 caliber round.

From out of nowhere a ten person unit descended on them Sarah handed her mother one of the M60E4 Machine Gun. screaming "EVERYONE FALL BACK ON ME" Sarah starts firing at the group to her right flank was Megara and to her left flank was Alecto. Just to the left of Alecto Ziva was tapping her shoulder letting her know she was crossing behind to cover Tali s position

* * *

Inside the car Tali was on the radio stating "I don't know who is listening but we are taking heavy fire"

As soon as Tali stopped talking a Voice said "This is Jason, we have a strike team in route it will be their in 2 minutes"

"TWO MINUTES WE WILL BE LUCKY IF WE HAVE TWO SECONDS" Tali said in an agitated state. Unbeknownst to Tali he was in a black unmarked helicopter not two minutes out but two seconds out.

"Tali" Said Angelo "Be their soon"

"Papa" Said Tali "Save me"

"That's the plan Tali" Said Angelo

* * *

Back outside Ziva had moved round to Adam's position telling him "Get your team here" Adam pointed to the second "MH-60K BlackHawk" coming in for a landing telling Ziva there they are now. You have to be on that chopper.

No sooner did her father say that then Tali heard the Wuda, Wuda, Wuda of a MH-60K BlackHawk over head opening up with a Hughes M230 Chain Gun killing the ten men assaulting the limo. No sooner does the chain gun go silent then a group of six men fast roped off the skids securing the limousine and reinforcing The group.

One of the masked men stuck their head inside only to be met by the barrel of Tali's Sig Sauer P239.

The Man in black said "Good to see Michael Samuelle's training did not go to waist... I thought you asked me to save you!" Tali had never been so happy to see her father,

Not wanting to take any chances Tali demanded, "If your my father... whats your code name..." She new that the person who traind her was public knowledge for the most part, the man in black stared past the barrel of the P229 to Tali stating, "My code name in Section is Carlos"

Still holding the man in black at bay with her side arm Tali asked, "Where were you born?"

"I was born in Sardinia..." Said the man in black who took of his mask revealing he was in-fact Angelo Lucasi.

Tali's bottom lip began to tremble as lowered her sidearm she said, "Im sorry I didn't believe you... It's just..."

Angelo embraced his daughter saying "You did the right thing... you saw someone you didn't know wearing a mask enter the car"

Tali was a bit shaky stepping out of the car with her fathers help.

* * *

Moments later when all the dust settled Nikita walks over to the four girls handing them a paper telling them," memorize this account number, it's an account I keep active for just such an emergency."She hands each of them an envelope saying, "Don't tell me where you are going... I will find you."

Hetty told Tali "I will cover you in my reports as long as I can, officially you will be on extended sick leave"

Tali takes off her NCIS Sidearm and handed it to Hetty telling her "Its traceable"

Hetty just smiled and replied "Of course it is!" and took it from her. Each looked at the other in silent recognition each understanding this was Tali's resignation. As Hetty placed her sidearm in her bag Tali handed over her NCIS Credential's looking at Hetty each understood they will in all likelihood never see one another again.

Choking back tears Tali told Hetty,"Tell the boys we will never have that rematch"

"Of course..." Hetty told her

Tali watched as a man hoisted a body-bag off the copper and headed into the remains of her home, as the man comes back out the house itself explodes


	15. Safehouse

Two days later Tali looked at her sister asking Diana to follow her to the bathroom, running the water in both the sink and the shower Tali said, "Diana I need to get a message to dad..., I need everything Section has on the leader of the collective!" Diana looked at her older sister Tali asking her the question she already had the answer for "What do you intend to do?"

Tali's face had a look of determination and her purples started to contract and her eyes narrowed, Diana could see Tali mind was made up as Tali told her sister, "Kill him before he kills me"

Diana smiled as she handed Tali a second envelope telling Tali "It's a key to a storage locker..., just in case...!" Stopping Tali before she opened the door Diana told Tali "This plan could backfire..., drive the bounty on your head even higher"

"I know" said Tali with a weak smile "But what other choice do I have..."

Heading back out to the main room Diana called out "Huddle up"

Sonia and Aurora look at on another confused but fall in just the same Tali looked at her sisters saying, "I have a request to make... help me kill the leader of the collective."

Diana, Sonia, and Aurora look at one another nodding their head in agreement saying, "Done"

Looking at Aurora, Diana, and Sonia Tali said, "I have one more request to make."

Tali sat at a table in the pre arranged section safe house her right elbow resting on the table her chin resting on her thumb as her pointer and middle fingers rest on her cheek as she glanced as the newspaper accounts of her home burning to the ground for the fiftieth time. After a pause that seemed to last an eternity Tali thinks' to herself _Time to ask them!_

Aurora raises her eyebrow to an arch as she asks, "What's the request?" shaking Tali out of lamaning her losss.

Tali's face becomes placed to the point of stillness as her eyes widen and relax she asks, "Stand by me when we get to Dam Neck."

Diana's eyes widen as the realzation of what her sister has requested hits like a ton of bricks, smiling she looks at Tali is asking, "you're serous..., Adam!"

Tali lowered her head looking at the floor exclaiming, "I need to get a message to Nikita!"

Sonia asks Tali "What message?"

Tali chuckles at the thought saying, Tell Nikita, Cinderella needs her fairy godmother so she can make it to the church on time.

Her three of sisters look at Tali with raised eyebrows asking, "Huh?"

Grinning Tali told her sisters, "The first time I met Nikita I had just finished reading Cinderella and I thought she was my fairy godmother...She will understand" Tali told them.

Thirty Minutes later Sonia comes back into the room and looks at Tali saying, "Miss Jones got a chuckle out of your message..., Mom was a crying like a school girl." Sonia tells Tali "Nikita said to say, tell Cinderella her dress will be waiting, as will ours." Sonia grumbled.

Tali looked at her sister's half thinking aloud asking, "How do I let the rest of the family know? " Tali asked Sonia, "Can that phone be traced!"

Sonia looks at her sister saying, "No Tali... it can't!"

Tali's eyebrows turned downward to the inner part of the eyes as her jaw becomes tense and firm as her jaw shits tight. Recalling Aunt Sophia's phone number Tali blurted out "May I borrow your phone?"

Handing her sister Tali the phone Diana asks her "what do you have in mind Tali?" Tali's head lowers as her eyes become transfixed on a spot on the floor saying "Contacting nana directly..., they would be expecting that... But...!" Sonia hands over her phone stating "they would not expect you to contact a third party."

Tali started dialing the number saying "Right.."

* * *

Sophia Dinozzo was sitting at her station in Mtac her cell phone started to vibrate picking it up she unfolds it asking "Hello?"

"Auntie Sophia" said Tali "it's me Tell Nana I am safe and to meet me at Dam Neck in one weeks time and both of you bring a good dress!"

Chucking Tali told Sophia "Cinderella needs to make it to the church on time."

Tali just says Bye "Auntie...deliver that message... word for word"

Sophia stated, "Tali... wait?" as the line went dead. Out of concern, Sophia started a trace on the last call to come into her own cellphone. She manages to start the trace when it bounces from one satellite then a second and a third and a fourth and then a fifth, she receved a text message saying.

Sophia, she is in safe hands "N"

Even though she knows Tali can't hear her Sophia said aloud "Be safe"

Sophia quickly walked out of MTAC down the staircase to the bullpen nearly tripping in the process, to see her mum and dad Ziva and Tony Dinozzo talking to their old boss Gibbs, crossing the bullpen to meet them Sophia comments "I just received a rather curious message from my niece!"

Ziva turned her head looking at her daughter asking, "Oh..., what's the message?"

Chuckling Sophia says Tali said and I quote "Tell Nana I am safe and meet me at Dam Neck in one week's time, Cinderella needs to make it to the church on time... bring a good dress."

Reading the expression on the face of her father Tony's face Sophia stated "I tried to trace it dad... got a text message..." Taking her cell phone Sophia showed the three of them the text message.

Sophia, she is in safe hands "N" Ziva looked at her daughter saying, "She will keep her safe Sophia..."

Standing there with a grin on his face, he chuckles Gibbs saying, "It sounds like Adam asked her to marry him."

Ziva's eyes light up as she says, "Maybe she asked him Gibbs" Ziva's mind starts to race she blurts out a laundry list of things she needs to-get done before they leave. Looking at her old boss and mentor Ziva asks, "Gibbs..., do you have a Tuxedo?

A boyish grin a mile wide comes over his face as he replies, "Don't need one Ziva!"

Ziva looks at Gibbs with raised eyebrow asking, Gibbs?

Gibbs looked at Ziva saying "Got dress blues Ziva..."

Leon Vance stopped to talk to the gathered group asking Ziva "could I see you in my office... Now"

Ziva tells Vance "I will be up in a moment" she followed him up the stairs and into his inner office!

* * *

In his office Director Vance told her "Have a seat Ziva..."

He pauses to think for a moment Leon asks Ziva "Can you tell me why your grand daughter's house in LA was torched like it was a Mossad safe house?"

Looking at the Director Ziva pauses before saying "you're not going to like it Leon... I can't tell you"

Leaning forward Leon said "Ziva who did she go to ground with?" Shuffling some papers Director Vance stated, "If I am going to help her I need to know Ziva"

Cynthia's voice comes over the speaker phone saying "Director Vance I have I phone call for Ziva!"

Annoyed Leon tells Cynthia "have them call back later!"

Cynthia replies to Vance's comment "The caller said to tell you I expected you to tell me to call back... if you want to know where your agent went take the call"

Leon looked at Ziva getting more annoyed by the second saying, "Let's go!"

Leon and Ziva cross the hall to MTac just as technetium brings up the video link, Miss Smythe comes up on the screen saying "Director Vance before we continue could you clear the room except for my mother and yourself!"

Leon's booming voice can be heard saying everyone except myself and Ziva leave... now!"

Miss Smythe states "good now that the room is clear... Director Vance your agent is with her sisters, they are safe"

Leon asks Miss Smythe "you know where she is going... your not going to tell me!"

Miss Smythe tells him "Where her Fiancé sent her Director Vance!"

Leon asked Miss Smythe "I thought Tali was an only child"

Miss Smythe replies to Director Vance's comment "up until last week so did she!"

"What about the house!" Director Vance asked Miss Smythe.

The screen splits and a secondary satellite video feed came up looking down on the lot where Tali Lucasi once resided Miss Smythe said "As you can see their is new construction... by the end of the week it will look like nothing happened!"

"Ziva tell my sister... her neice is safe..." Miss Smythe said

As a tear ran down Ziva's face, she asked her first born "You're making a place for her"

"Only as a last resoret... but I fear her plans make it a necessity" Miss Smythe told Ziva

It took Ziva all of a split second to realize what her first-born was telling her as she said, "She is going after them!"

Miss Smythe told Ziva "She is not going in alone..., she has the best agents I ever trained watching her back"


	16. Nikita to the Rescue

It had been two days since the agreement in the safe house Tali was hot wiring a car on the very edge of a used car lot "Just like Ziva taught her" she looks at her sisters faces as her own turns from excited to expressionless as she asks "I need to get a message to Nikita."

"I know you have already talked to Nikita..., I have a feeling that as soon as I get to Dam Neck the CIA will try to sink there claws into me I would sooner join Section then join the CIA."

Sonia takes Tali by the hand saying " Done" as she hands her phone to Tali. Taking the phone Tali says "Nikita I need your help."

In a soft Voice that has become her trademark Nikita tells Tali, "I would do anything for you Tali..., you know that..."

Tali asked Nikita "Can you stop the CIA from sinking there claws into me..., I would sooner go to work for you before I would go to work for them."

Nikita tells Tali "Thank you for the complament... and Tali, you couldn't have asked for a better man?

Tali smiles as she asks, "you mean... Adam?"

Nikita says, yes "Tali I mean Adam... I fell for his father"

In the background Tali could head Micheald ducet tones saying with a french accent "Welcome to the Family"

Tali replies hessitently, "He makes me feel safe!"

Nikita tells Tali, "His father makes me feel the same way."

A tear rolls down Tali's face as she replies, "Thank you Sensei."

Nikita tells her "No tears Tali."

Astonished Tali asks Nikita "How? It's just your so-"

Nikita replies as she cuts Tali off by stating, "I know."

* * *

Three hours later as Nikita and Micheal arrived at Special Activities Division within the Dam neck naval station the receptionist looks up from her computer looking at the couple clad in black asking "May I help you? " The 5' 10' leather clad blond looks at the receptionist with her ultra-intense blue eyes saying to the receptionist, "Tell Director Blackwood Miss Jones is hear and would like to speak with him..., NOW!"

From the tone in her voice the receptionist got the impression Miss Jones means business would not take no for an answer and dials Director Blackwood immediately. Director Blackwood picks up the phone saying, Sally "I told you I was not to be disturbed."

While Miss Jones glared at Sally staring her down Sally replies, "I know but there is some one here... who asked for you by name Director!"

The Director replies "Oh, and who would that be?"

Sally tells him, "She said her name was Miss Jones... sir."

Nikita took the phone from Sally's hand stating "Director Blackwood... this is oversite at section... why are you poaching agents from NCIS"

At that comment James Blackwood nearly gags on his lunch as he said, "come in..."

Miss Jones walked into the briefing room within the Special Activities Division her confident strides stopping right in front of Director Blackwood, he looks at her dressed in a leather skirt and white blouse along with black hose and black suede pump is complete with a pointed toe and 3 3/4 inch heel thinking to himself. _"I should be able to manipulate her easy enough."_

Miss Jones saw his reaction as she sliped off her leather duster she takes a seat as does Micheal beside her he spun round to keep an eye on the room Micheal draws two sidearms before anyone could stop him. Micheal used his dual pistils keeping Director Blackwood's bodyguards at bay saying. "Nikita..."

Taking one look at the Director Miss Jones scans the room and said, "Don't let my skirt fool you I could kill everyone in this room and be gone before the dust settles."

Director James Blackwood's face turns crimson with rage as he asks, "What is the meaning of this?"

Miss Jones leaned forward her placed smile and her ultra-intense blue eyes stare at him her lips begin to part as she said, "Tali Lucasi is off limits!"

Director Blackwood didn't like being told who he could and couldent poach stated in an angry voice, "I can recruit whomever I feel like!"

Miss Jones grabs Director Blackwood by his tie, pulling him in she held a ceramic boot knife to the director's throat. Director Blackwood could feel the point of the knife pressing against his jugular vein, the pressure was just enough to cause pain but not enough to kill him as she stated once more, "Tali Lucasi is off limits!"

In her, calm and quiet voice Miss Jones states "Director Blackwood..., I trained Tali... that makes her mine..., Clear!"

Miss Jones releases Director Blackwood from her death grip but not before leaving a small cut just below his jawline telling him, "A reminder to keep your word"

Director Blackwood eyes widen as his eyebrows rise and draw towards the other as his jaw drops as he reluctantly, he says, "Yes... Miss Jones"

Miss Jones eyes narrowed as she leaned into him once more until she is is nose to nose with him making sure to get her point across repeating, "Director Blackwood... are we clear!"

Holding his now bloodstained handkerchief to his jaw Director Blackwood replies "Cristal..."

Miss Jones tells him, "Good..."

Walking out of the room Miss Jones stated, "Just in case you harboring any ideas of breaking your promises to me Director take a look at video wall."

Video surveillance of Director Blackwood's home came up on the screen" Miss Jones said "Family is so precious... I can get to yours as easily..."

As both Micheal and Nikita left the room, Director Blackwood looked at the Video wall in horror saying "You wouldn't"

"Alpha team" Said Miss Jones "Send the secondary feed" The screen split and Director Blackwood saw video surveillance less then 15 minutes old of his two children leaving for school.

"Wouldn't I" Said Miss Jones Her blue eyes stared back at him as she followed up with, "I know where you live, I know where your children go to school... my advice leave Tali Lucasi alone"


	17. Tali's Decision

In a coffee shop somewhere near Austen Texas, Tali Lucasi sits at a table with her three sisters sitting sipping an espresso.

A man stops at Tali's table he stood facing the table looking out the window asking, "do you still think I am a scary man Dew Drop?"

Swallowing her coffee Tali's eyes widen her eyebrows rise up to an arch as a smile comes over her face blurting out "Papa!" Taking a seat opposite her Angelo tells Tali "I am here to help you baby girl... just like I helped you in the Limo!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone telling her, "Tali this cell phone is untraceable"

Angelo tells Tali"You have a price on your head." Flagging down the waitress Angelo stated "Your sisters told me about your plans..., if you go through with it can't go back to your old life... you do know that?"

Staring into her coffee Tali asked her father "I will never be able to go back will I dad"

Reading the look on Tali's face, Angelo tells her with a sigh "No!" Said Angelo

A tear rolls down her check Tali asks "Papa can you deliver a message for me?"

Angelo raises his eyebrow and smiles at his daughter, as he says "Sure!"

"Tell Ethan I am sorry... I can't keep my promise." Said Tali

Angelo raises his eyebrow asks her "oh... what promise was that?"

Tali's face gets very serious as Tali told him "I promised to marry him Daddy."

Angelo's eyes start growing ever wider by the second as his brows start to rise up to an arch as he asks, "You agreed to marry him..., when you were 5 years old!"

Tali's mother walk in to the coffee shop and up to the table at that exact moment , overhearing her daughter's comments and her husband's response to Tali's statement Walking up to the table Sarah's voice takes on a decidedly maternal tone as she asks her "YOU DID WHAT TALI?"

In the background, Tali's sisters can be heard chuckling and snickering away as they watch Sarah's eyes growing wider as Sarah's brows slowly rise to an arch as she becomes slack jaw and drops her jaw wide.

Rolling her eyes Tali says "Shish..., mom I was five... besides mom, my heart belongs to Adam."

Sarah's face was all business as she took a seat next to her husband Angelo, Tali started to ask about the files when Sarah places her finger over Tali's lips and told her "Not here let's go outside to the car"

5 minutes later in the limousine Sarah told her daughter Tali "To many ears in their... your code name will be-"

Tali cut off her mother saying "Nemesis"

With a raised eyebrow Sarah stated "Nemesis, it is!"

Handing Tali a tablet from section Sarah said "I just want you to understand..., once you cross this line"

"I know mom, can't go back... but living with a price on my head isn't living"

A small Video monitor came down from over head so it was Facing Tali, Sarah moved round so she could see the screen as an image of Nikita's came up stating, "Tali, I will not try to talk you out of this... like your mother your too stubborn"

"Thank you Sensei" Tali said with a sheepish smile.

"Tali" Said Nikita "Your new life will be ready by the time you get here... see you at the church..." Smiling Nikita said "I have taken care of the CIA they will not bother you again"

Tali didn't have to say the words Nikita read her face stating "Your sisters were worried about you..." Crossing her arms over her chest Nikita said "When you made the request I was on my way to meet the director."

* * *

Later that day at another one Section One's many safe houses Tali, Diana, Sonia and Aurora study a three dimensional holographic projection of the estate where Anton Ivanov the head of the collective resides.

Nikita gets the briefing underway by stating this is the last known photo of Anton Ivanov before handing things off to Jason Crawford who said. "The photo is twenty years old so we have run age progression on it so you can see what he most likely looks like today... I have also put together several different photos ID card using several different looks."

Nikita told the four girls "Memorize those cards and then destroy them... study your tablets" Micheal Samuelle walks in saying "We leave in 20... Get your gear... Tali... meet me in munitions... in five"

On her way to munitions Tali studies the information in the tablets stating aloud "He's in Siberia...?" "Yablonovy Mountains to be exact... this time of year its 26 below 0" Said Micheal.

Munitions five minutes later Micheal walked up to an older man with a ponytail and said a few words. Walking back to Tali Micheal stated "Tali this is Walter... he heads up munitions"

Walter was a bit taken aback looking at Tali as he said "You look so much like your mother twenty years ago... its uncanny" Turning Walter started walking down isles with gear bag in hand stating "You will need these" pulling a bulletproof vest from the racks Coming back moments later Walter puts the bag on the counter stating "Try this on for size..."

He hands Tali the vest. Walter pulls a mark 23 side arm along the side it had an engraving that read "MK23 USSOCOM" from inside the bag along with the mark 23 he pulled out a tactical leg holster followed by an MP5-N and a drag bag for an L96A1 AW (Arctic Warfare Sniper Rifle)


	18. Saying Goodbye

In the Section one safe house Tali was getting ready for the Op to Russa when her father walks in asking her "Tali... how are you holding up?"

Tali stares at her panel afraid to look up knowing that if she looked up she would loose it, afraid she will break down in tears Tali told him "Well enough, I think!"

Placing his index finger under her chin, he lifts her chin so they are face to face and asks, "You fell in love with her... Didn't you?"

As tears start to well up in her eyes Tali says "Yea dad... I did!"

Angelo tells his daughter, "I'm sorry... I was running that field operation...; I was the one that issued the order to shoot."

As her voice brakes as Tali exclaimed "Papa!" stunned into silence.

"Tali" Angelo exclaimed, "I could not let her shoot my baby girl..."

"Papa before we go on the op... I need..." Tali's voice trailed off as she admitted for the second time this time to herself "Dad... I need to say goodbye to my old team" What Tali only suspected up until that moment was Nikita was listening to every word as she strode through the door telling Tali, "I think I can arrangethat."

Tali dialed the phone number for Hetty, and begins typing a text message for her.

* * *

Meanwhile back in LA

Henrietta Lange, Known as 'Hetty' to her friends is sitting at her desk going over some paperwork as her Blackberry begins to vibrate. She looks at the Blackberry and the symbol for a new text message is displayed on the screen. Hetty opens the message to read it and thinks to herself _"It's not a Number I recognize but it does have Tali's badge ID at the end of the prefix"_

The message reads:

Hetty

I need to talk to you where can we meet.

Tali

Hetty writes back "I am heading to DC to meet with Director Vance tomorrow meet me at The Lincoln Memorial 9PM.

Tali writes back make in 24:00... Hetty bring the team... this will be my only chance..."

Reading the message Hetty said under her breath "She's not planning on coming back"

Walking out of her office Hetty called out "Callen..., Kensi..., Eric..., Sam..., Nell..., and Deeks on my six... now... We need to be in DC by 2400"

Callen looked at Hetty the expression on his face said what's going on. "To answer that question Mr. Callen we need to be a The Lincoln Memorial by midnight... that's all I can tell you..."


	19. Walking into the Shadows

Midnight at the Lincoln Memorial standing in the shadow of the 19-foot statue the soon to be former NCIS Agent Tali Lucasi awaited her friends and partner from NCIS, through her earpiece came her sister Diana's voice telling her "Their here..."

Hetty and the team walked into the main chamber stoping just in front of the 19-foot statue Hetty herself called out "Tali...!"

"Over here..." Tali said as she walked out from the right side and behind the piller by Lincoln's staute, Kensi took a step foraward asking, "Are you coming home Tali?"

A tear rolled down her cheek, Tali said "No... Kensi I am not... don't ask me where I am going and don't look for me"

"Why" Callen asked

Her sister Diana steped out from the shadows of statue the saying "Mr. Callen... their was a CIA agent who made the mistake of running a check on Miss Jones once a Mr Trent Kort"

"He just up and walked away from his job" Callen stated.

"No... He didn't Mr. Callen," Diana told him as she walked forard telling Callen "A cleaner... like myself took care of the problem"

Tali spoke up her voice braking as she said, ""G" people who dig into Section One..., end up dead G"

Diana shot Tali a look that said you shoulden't have said that name.

Tali's father who had been behind a piller stepped out saying "Officialy Agent Tali Lucasi died in a house explosion three days ago... in the basement they will find the burned remains of womans body the dentail records will match Tali's." Angelo handed "G" a Photo of a numbered gravestone.

"G" hardened his jaw asking Angelo "Who does -"

Tali cut Callen off mid sentance telling him "Mine" slightly embarresed Tali said "Curtacy of Miss Jones"

Stunned Eric spoke up saying "The DNA won't match"

Hetty who had been silent untill now said "Yes it will Eric... I have already seen to that"

The entire team looked at Hetty stunned into silence the expression on their face was a mix of anger coupled with sadness, they all had the same silent question how you could?

Hetty looked at her team in contemplation stating, "If Tali's plan fails the price on her head will go even higher... we could not keep her safe."

Diana stated "We are experts at making people dissapeare Mr Beal"

Angelo, Tali's father looked at them sceptically with a raised eyebrow and said in a gruff voice, "Anyone speaks the name Section One after tonight... I will kill you myself"

Using his cover name Hetty said, "Carlo's they will keep the secret... just as I have!"

Callen asked "Hetty... How long...?"

"How long have I known the name Section One... since the day Nikita saved my life" Hetty told them.

Callen said, "How long do I keep the secret?"

Carlos told Callen "Untill the day you die, you can't tell your Director Vance any of this..., you can't tell him she is alive."

Sam said the one thing they were all thinking, "She is going on a suicide mission"

"Not alone... but yes Sam" Diana told him.

Hetty and the team watched as the three of them faded into the shadows, seven tranquilizer darts hit there marks, Tali gave her father a rather dirty look. Angelo told her daughter Tali "all we did was tranquilize them... the one you called "G" looked like he was getting ready to give chase."

They all ducked into a waiting SUV when Angelo stated "In thirty minutes they will wake up... with a hangover... your mother is rounding up your grandparents and Nikita is getting Adam"

Thirty minutes later Callen started to come to along with the rest of the team feeling hung over. Callen looked at Eric saying "Traffic cams"

Hetty just smiled and said "Mr Callen you will not find them unless they want to be found"

Tapping away on his smart phone Eric Beal said, "That's not possible... its just not possible"

Hetty looked at the Tech spicialist asking, "What's not possible..."

Wideeyed Eric Beal stated, "Traffic Cams citywide have been down for thirty minutes... and no one had reported any problems"

"Eric" Hetty stated "There isn't much they can't do... they are a clandestant organazation... my advice drop it"


End file.
